Six Best Friends
by J. Tom
Summary: A one-shot story between Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet. How their new friendship started and it showing signs that it would grow into something more between them. A one-shot to celebrate the last day of 2019.


_**To celebrate the end of 2019, here's a DuckTales/Kingdom Hearts one-shot story featuring Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet, and how their friendship was formed when they all got together for the first time.**_

_**Takes place during "Kingdom Hearts: Enchanted Christmas," "Kingdom Hearts: Follow Your Heart," and "Kingdom Hearts: The Shadow War." as well as after "Friendship Hates Magic!" **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Inside Webby's bedroom, three girls were sound asleep. Webby and Violet were in sleeping bags while Lena was in Webby's bed. It had been an eventful sleepover. Webby had met Violet at the library while researching a way to bring Lena home out of the Shadow Realm after Magica killed her. At first, Lena didn't trust Violet due to her interest in magic, but it turned out that Violet was an innocent hummingbird became interested in magic after disbelieving it for so long. After an incident where Webby was attacked by tulpas, Lena and Violet had worked together to save her, and through their powerful friendship, the duck and hummingbird had brought Lena home, alive and well.

And since Scrooge was cataloging treasure with the boys at the bin, Donald was out traveling the worlds, Beakley and Launchpad doing who-knows-what, and Duckworth being who-knows-where, the three girls had one amazing slumber party that lasted through the night.

Lena was the first one to wake up as she felt the morning sun shine down upon her. She yawned as she got up and looked out the window.

"My first morning back home." Lena said with a smile as she gazed at the view out of McDuck Manor.

She looked down at the two sleeping birds below her. She smiled at her old best friend and new best friend. Webby was like a little sister to her. And Violet, despite having initial distrust for her, was now someone Lena had taking a real liking to, despite being a nerd like Webby and Huey.

Webby slowly began to wake up. She yawned drowsily as she sat up. Violet soon followed suit.

"Morning sleepyheads." teased Lena.

Webby smiled as she gazed at her best friend. "Good morning Lena. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Better than I've had in quite some time." the older duck replied.

"Given how Magica was constantly using you for her selfish plots, I would assume you haven't slept well at all." said Violet.

"Gee thanks." muttered Lena.

"Don't worry Lena." soothed Webby. "She lost all of her magic to you. She can't hurt you anymore."

"Thank god for that." Lena muttered with a small smile.

"Despite everything that happened yesterday, I had a wonderful time." said Violet.

Webby grinned. "This truly was the best sleepover I've ever had." she said happily.

Lena smiled. She always loved Webby's enthusiasm.

"I'm gonna go get a shower." said Webby. "Granny won't like me unfreshed at the table."

"Take your time." said Violet.

Webby nodded as she got her usual clothes and went outside.

Violet began to roll up her sleeping bag. Lena looked over at the hummingbird and then a guilty expression crossed her face.

"Hey Vi?" she called out.

Violet looked over to her. "Yes?" she asked. She then noticed Lena's expression and grew concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to apologize." said Lena. "About what happened back there. I'm so sorry I was rude to you and didn't trust you. And it was my fault that Webby was captured. I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

Violet smiled, which surprised Lena. "It's alright Lena. It was clear that you really cared about Webby. You were just jealous that Webby seemed to be forgetting about you just because she made another friend. It's normal to be jealous."

Violet then sat next to Lena. "And it's clear that Webby will never forget about you. She loves you very much." she added kindly.

Lena smiled. "Thanks Vi."

* * *

Later, the three girls were all dressed and were walking through the halls. Webby had decided to give them a tour.

"I gotta say, this mansion is even bigger than I remember." said Lena.

"And not what I expected at all." said Violet.

"Yeah, it took me about a year to remember where everything was." said Webby.

Lena then noticed a portrait hanging on the wall. It was Scrooge and Donald standing behind three eggs. On the other side of Scrooge was a female duck in a pilot's uniform.

"Who's the female duck?" asked Lena, stopping in front of the picture.

Webby and Violet stood with Lena.

"Oh, that's Della Duck." said Webby. "Donald's sister."

This surprised Lena and Violet.

"Donald has a sister?" asked Violet.

"Twin sister, born 5 minuted apart from the same egg." said Webby. "She's also Huey, Dewey, and Louie's mother."

"So what happened to her?" asked Lena.

Webby sighed. "After a long time of adventuring with her brother and uncle, Della wanted to explore beyond our world: outer space."

"Sounds fascinating." commented Violet.

"Yeah. But Donald didn't like the idea considering she was a mother-to-be with three unhatched kids." said Webby. "There was an argument apparently, but I won't go into that. When Uncle Scrooge found out about it, he built a rocket ship called The Spear of Selene as a surprise gift to Della when the boys hatched."

"Selene? As in the goddess of the moon?" asked Violet in awe.

Webby nodded.

"That's a new one for surprise gifts." quipped Lena.

"Yup." nodded Webby. She then looked sad. "But somehow, Della found out and took the ship for a test drive."

"Now that is just reckless." muttered Violet.

"Almost sounds like something I would've done." said Lena.

Webby nodded. "Yeah. So anyway, Uncle Scrooge stayed in contact with Della in order for her to get through space, but…"

Webby suddenly stopped talking as she looked even more sad. Lena and Violet looked worried.

"What happened Pink?" asked Lena softly.

Webby sniffed before saying. "No one could've predicted that cosmic storm."

Lena and Violet gasped in horror.

"Oh no…" gasped Lena.

"You mean?" began Violet.

Webby nodded sadly. "She was lost in space. Uncle Scrooge sent dozens of search parties to find her, but none were successful. Eventually, the project to find her got so expensive that Uncle Scrooge nearly went bankrupt."

"Seriously?!" Lena and Violet exclaimed at the same time, shocked.

Webby nodded. "Yeah. His Board of Directors literally dragged him away from the navigation room. Donald blamed Scrooge for everything and he took the boys to raise them by himself. He distanced himself from Scrooge, refusing to speak to him at all. And Scrooge became a bitter old miser after that."

"Jesus…" Lena muttered in shock.

"And how did the boys find out?" asked Violet.

"Me and Dewey tried to figure it out on our own." said Webby. "Eventually, Huey and Louie joined in to help. When Uncle Scrooge told us everything, they reacted just as furious as Donald did. I too was furious. Harsh words were exchanged between everyone. And when we got back, the boys moved back in with Donald in his house boat and me, Granny, and Duckworth took our vacation days. No one was alright after all that."

Lena and Violet were horrified by the story.

"And I thought I had family drama." muttered Lena.

"It would be nice to meet the boys and show that we're there for them." said Violet.

_"Alright lads, unpack then get ready for breakfast!"_ came Scrooge's voice.

Webby gasped. "They're back!"

The three girls then rushed downstairs.

* * *

_Main hallway:_

Beakley and Launchpad greeted Scrooge and the boys as the four males unpacked their stuff.

"So how was Binventory Day?" asked Beakley.

"Better than last time." said Scrooge. "We had a nice demonstration from Gyro…"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Gyro was trying to blast away some robot drones. _

_"I am MAN! You are MACHINE! You obey ME!" he shouted as he fried at them while Scrooge bashed one with his cane and the boys screamed in terror._

* * *

_Present:_

"And then Fenton demonstrated his new Gizmoduck feature..." continued Scrooge.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Fenton, in his Gizmoduck suit, was showing off a new laser system to slice open a metal block… only for it to go haywire._

_"BRACE YOURSELVES EVRYOOOOOONE!" Fenton shouted as Scrooge, Gyro, and the boys ran for cover._

* * *

_Present:_

"And we had a nice run in with Quackfaster." finished Scrooge.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_As Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie walked through the halls, they saw Quackfaster chasing some flying books with a sword._

_"YOU WILL BECOME ONE WITH THE ARCHIVES ONCE AGAIN!" she shouted._

_Scrooge and the triplets watched her speed by._

"_Should we…" began Huey._

"_She'll be fine." said Scrooge._

* * *

_Present:_

"So like any other day." deadpanned Beakley.

"Yeah." said Huey.

"Pretty much." said Dewey.

"Couldn't agree more." said Louie.

"Sounds like fun." said Webby as she, Lena, and Violet got off the stairs. Lena hid in the shadows for a sec so she could slowly reveal herself.

"Hey Webs." said Dewey.

"Who's you're new friend?" asked Louie.

"My name is Violet. Violet Sabrewing." said Violet.

"Nice to meet you." said Huey. "I'm Huey, that's Dewey, and Louie." he added as he gestured to his brothers.

Violet's eyes widened. "As in Hubert, Dewford, and Llewellyn Duck? Donald Duck's nephews and Scrooge' McDuck's great-nephews?!" she askred.

"That's us!" Dewey said proudly.

"In the flesh." nodded Louie.

"Such an honor to meet you." said Violet.

"Same here." smiled Huey.

"And she's not the only one here!" Webby said excitedly.

This confused everyone. "Who else is here?" asked Scrooge.

Lena stepped out of the shadows. "That would be me." she greeted.

Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Beakley gasped in shock.

"Oh hey Lena!" Launchpad greeted casually.

"Lena?!" everyone else exclaimed in shock.

"You're alive!" gasped Louie.

"Am now." said Lena.

Suddenly, Lena found herself wrapped in a tight hug by Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"You're ok!" exclaimed Dewey happily.

"We missed you so much!" said Huey.

"We thought we would never see you again!" said Louie, almost feeling like he was gonna cry.

Lena was surprised by the hug from the triplets. She then smiled. "Well I'm here now." she said as she hugged them back.

"Isn't it great?!" asked Webby.

"It sure is!" Scrooge said happily. He walked over to Lena. "Good to have ya back lass. I had a feeling that we hadn't seen the last of ya."

"Thanks Mr. McDuck." said Lena.

"Where were you?" asked Beakley.

"The Shadow Realm." said Lena. "That's where I ended up after Mgaica… er… killed me." she added, a little chilled.

Everyone shuddered.

"Well I'm glad that you're alive and with us again." said Beakley.

"How did you return?" asked Launchpad, excited for the answer.

"Me and Violet brought her home!" said Webby excitedly.

"I found Magica's amulet on the beach during the Shadow War." said Violet. "All my life, I've been rational, never giving magic a second glance. But when that day happened, it jolted something in me."

"So you're a skeptic turned believer." said Huey.

"Correct." nodded Violet.

"So we used Magica's amulet to gain access to the Shadow Realm, found Lena, and after battling tuplas, we brought her home." said Webby.

"That sounds so cool!" said Dewey.

"Where's the amulet now?" asked Scrooge.

"Inside me." said Lena.

"You ate it?!" Launchpad asked in surprise.

"What?! Eww!" exclaimed Lena, disgusted. "No, it was absorbed into me, giving me Magica's powers."

"Now there's the logical answer." said Huey. He turned to Violet. "Pleasure to meet you, Violet was it? I'm Huey."

"I'm Dewey." said Dewey.

"Name's Louie." said Louie.

"Scrooge McDuck." said Scrooge, flashing a boastful smirk.

"And I'm Launchpad McQuack. Mr. McD's pilot." said Launchpad.

"Pleasure to meet you all." said Violet. "Especially you Mr. McDuck." she added.

"Thanks lass." smiled Scrooge.

"Now that everyone's here, how does breakfast sound?" asked Beakley.

"I'll join as soon as I park the limo." said Launchpad.

Suddenly, a small explosion was heard outside.

"Correction. Fix, then park the limo." said Launchpad as he rushed outside, everyone deadpanning at him while Violet looked confused.

"He always like that?" asked Violet.

"Mostly." shrugged Louie.

"But he's a good friend." said Webby.

"Now then, why don't we all have breakfast?" suggested Beakley. She turned to Lena. "Would you like some too Lena?"

Before Lena could protest, her stomach rumbled _very_ loud. Lena smiled sheepishly and blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes please." she replied sheepishly. She then glared at her belly. "Traitor!" she hissed.

Webby and Violet giggled while the boys laughed.

* * *

_Later:_

In the dining room, Beakley had set out plates full of pancakes.

"Enjoy everyone." she said to the six kids. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take Mr. McDuck's breakfast up to him while he looks over some papers."

"Thanks Mrs. B./Granny/Tea Time." the six kids replied.

Soon, everyone was eating their pancakes. Lena's mouth watered as she poured sticky syrup on her pancakes.

"You ok Lena?" asked Louie. "You're drooling."

Lena shook her head to compose herself. "Sorry." she giggled nervously. "I just haven't eaten in so long. There's no food in the Shadow Realm."

"Sounds like it cause you just emptied the whole syrup bottle." said Webby.

Lena blinked and looked. Her pancakes were covered in syrup.

"Oops." she muttered. "Oh well." she shrugged as she set the bottle down.

Then out of nowhere, Duckworth appeared from the table.

"I shall take this to the rubbish bin outside." he said as he grabbed the bottle and disappeared.

"Who was that?" asked Violet.

"Duckowrth." said Webby.

"Ghost butler." said Dewey.

Violet nodded.

Lena then dug into her pancakes. But while the kids were eating like normal, Lena was practically wolfing her bites down. They stopped to watch her, Louie staring in amazement.

"Wow…" said Louie. "She's amazing…"

"I've never seen anything like that before." said Dewey.

"It's almost physically impossible." said Huey, surprised.

"I concur." said Violet.

"When someone's magic, nothing's impossible." said Webby.

Soon Lena had eaten all of her pancakes. Sticky syrup was stuck to her mouth as she leaned back in her chair with a satisfied grin on her face, rubbing her belly as it rumbled in digestion.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh that was good." Lena sighed with a content smile.

"Had enough?" asked Dewey.

Lena licked the syrup off her lips. "More than enough." she replied.

Then, Lena let out a loud burp.

_**"****UUUUUURRRRRP!"**_

Lena covered her mouth, and smiled and blushed in embarrassment.

"Hehehe. Sorry." Lena said sheepishly.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Violet laughed in amusement.

"Guess that means the tank is full?" asked Louie with a smirk.

Lena smirked back. "Sure does." she replied before letting out a small burp.

_**"_U_RP!"**_

"Huh, guess I still had one left in me." Lena commented.

The six kids laughed together.

"Never seen you eat like that before." commented Louie.

"Yeah, you practically wolfed down your bites." added Huey.

"Couldn't help it." Lena replied. "There's no food in the Shadow Realm. I really haven't eaten like this in a long time."

"So the Shadow Realm, what was it like?" asked Dewey.

Lena sighed. "Not very pleasant, that's for sure." she replied. "It was always dark and blackish. Sometimes it was hard to tell what was real and what wasn't."

The five younger kids looked at her with sympathy.

"Sorry you had to go through all of that." said Huey.

"Thanks Red." said Lena with a small thankful smile. "Luckily, I was able to attach myself to Webby's shadow so I could look after her."

"It was such a sweet thing to do." Webby said with a smile.

"Just shows that you're nothing at all like Magica." said Dewey.

Lena smiled. "True that." She then sighed in guilt. "Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, I am so sorry that lied to you. At first it was just an act, but overtime, I found out that I actually liked you guys. I really wanted to continue being siblings. My nightmare in the Other Bin was the last straw. But Magica wouldn't let me be free. There was nothing I could do."

The four kids smiled softly at Lena.

"It's ok Lena." said Huey.

"Yeah, we're not mad at all." assured Dewey.

"How?!" Lena asked, practically crying now. "The money shark, the incident in the Other Bin, the Shadow War, you guys were all got attacked in many ways! You could've been killed at that's my fault! And if you had died in the Other Bin, that would've been my fault too!"

Then, Louie walked over to Lena and hugged her. Lena was surprised. Louie looked at her with a kind smile.

"None of that was your fault Lena." he said softly. "Magica used you. You were her slave and she tried to kill you."

"Yeah, you're not to blame for any of it." said Dewey.

"But now that Magica has gone missing from Duckburg, you don't have to be working for her anymore." said Violet with a smile. "You're free Lena."

Lena smiled. "You're right Vi. I-I'm finally free!"

"Hooray!" cheared Webby, hugging her best friend, who gladly returned it.

Just then, Scrooge walked into the room.

"You lot ready to head to the Dream Festival?" he asked.

"We sure are Uncle Scrooge!" said Dewey.

"Excellent." said Scrooge. "Launchpad and Beakley won't be joining us because they have other stuff going on. We leave in 10 minutes."

"Got it!" said Huey.

As Scrooge left the room, Lena and Violet looked over at the group with confused looks.

"What's the Dream Festival?" asked Violet.

"I would like to know too since I don't think I was attached to Webby's shadow during those times." added Lena. "I'd give her privacy at any chance I could." she added.

"So sweet." gushed Webby with a smile.

"The Dream Festival is held at Disney Town." said Huey. "It celebrated the year the kingdom was founded and how everyone always looks out for each other everyday."

"Sounds festive." said Lena.

"Wait, did you say kingdom?" asked Violet.

"Yup." said Louie, popping the "p."

"And Uncle Donald works there." added Huey.

"He does?" Lena asked in surprise. "What is he, a royal sailor?"

Webby squealed in excitement. "You guys are not gonna believe this." he told them.

"Actually, Uncle Donald is King Mickey's court magician." said Huey.

Lena and Violet were surprised.

"You mean…" began Violet.

"That's right!" said Dewey. "Uncle Donald… is a mage!"

Lena and Violet were shocked with their jaws dropped.

"Donald Duck, nephew of Scrooge McDuck, trusted ally in all his adventures, THE most daring adventurer in history...is a mage. A mage?!" exclaimed Violet.

"Yep. Came as a shock to us too." nodded Louie.

"Whenever I was around Donald I could always sense this magical aura coming from him. I thought it was just Magica trying to annoy me so I thought nothing of it." admitted Lena.

"When did you find out he was a mage?" asked Violet.

"After the Shadow War." said Dewey. "Rouge Heartless, creatures born out of the darkness of people's hearts, attacked the town, so Donald had to go in full mage mode to stop them."

"I found out before them." said Webby. "An evil wizard named Merlock kidnapped Donald's girlfriend Daisy-"

"Donald has a girlfriend?!" interrupted Lena in shock.

"Yep. Her name's Daisy." said Huey. "And they're perfect for each other."

"Anyway, like I did with Uncle Scrooge to rescue Granny, I stowed away with Donald to rescue Daisy from Merlock." (1)

"Sounds about right." said Lena.

"It was fun!" Webby said enthusiastically. "We fought Heartless, saved Daisy, battled Merlock, and me and Donald really bonded during that time."

"Sounds fun." said Lena.

"So Donald's basically royalty?" asked Violet.

"Kinda." said Huey. "And it doesn't stop there. Aunt Daisy is the queen's Lady-in-Waiting."

"Donald's childhood friends Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse are the king and queen." added Dewey. "And his other childhood friend Goofy is Mickey's Captain of the Guard."

"That's so cool." said Lena, impressed. Then, a thought came to her. "But wait, I thought Scrooge hated magic."

"Only when it's used as a shortcut through life." said Huey. "But Uncle Donald uses it for hard work and to help people. And Uncle Scrooge is very proud."

"Fascinating." Violet said in awe.

Just then, Scrooge entered the room. "Plane's warming up. You lot ready to go?" he asked.

"We sure are." said Huey.

"Can Lena and Violet come too?" asked Webby, eager for him to say "Yes."

Scrooge smiled. "Of course they can. As long as Violet's folks are ok with it."

"Just texted them." said Violet, showing her phone. "My fathers' are cool with it."

"You have two dads?" Webby asked in surprise.

"Yes." nodded Violet.

"Cool." said Huey.

"Alright then, let's go." said Scrooge.

With that, the seven ran off to the plane shed.

* * *

Soon, Launchpad was flying the Sunchaser to Disney castle.

"Remember to park in the shed _next_ to the Gummiship Hanger." said Scrooge. "Not _on top_ of it."

"Right'o Mr. McD!" said Launchpad.

In the back, the six kids sat together as Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby talked to Lena and Violet.

"So there are other worlds out there?" asked Violet.

"There sure are." said Huey. "And Uncle Donald has visited many of them. And so hads Uncle Scrooge to expand his business"

"Magica told me about them too." said Lena. "But it was more of an off-hand thing as she was so focused on Scrooge's dime."

"Uncle Donald often traveled them with Goofy and a human by named Sora, who wields a magical weapon called a Keyblade." said Dewey. "See, the worlds were threatened by a man named Xehanort, a Keyblade Master who wanted to cast the worlds into darkness."

"So Sora had to travel with Goofy and Uncle Donald to stop him and those who worked for him." said Louie.

"Eventually, they were joined by King Mickey, who's a Keyblade Master himself, along with Sora's best friends, Riku and Kairi." added Huey. "Riku's a master too."

"Sounds cool." said Lena.

Violet looked at Webby. "So that adventure with Donald Duck. What was it like?" she asked.

Webby giggled happily. "Well, Daisy was captured by Merlock so he could kill Donald..."

Webby then began telling the story.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Donald was in the submarine while a blindfolded Launchpad sailed on. "Hope I haven't gone too rusty with my magic, ready to make some with Save the Queen." said Donald._

_He dood a couple of twirls and spun with his staff until he heard something coming from the box of life preserving jackets. He sternly walked up and dig his hand. To his great annoyance, he picked up Webby by her ankle. The female duck was smiling, having stowed away on the sub to help her figurative uncle._

_"What're you doing here?" demanded Donald._

_"You're travelling outfit, that black cape, the heartless returning, the staff known as Save the Queen, the place you're going!" Webby said excitedly._

_Donald closed the box and put her on it._

_"That can only mean one thing, a Heartless fighting adventure in the Kingdom of Merlock." finished Webby._

_Webby excitedly turned to Donald. "Since you're on your own can I be your partner for this adventure? Please give me a chance, I have extensive knowledge in Martial Arts and I'm trained in espionage and counter-espionage! So can I come, please, please, please!?" she begged._

_"No, no, no! I said this isn't an adventure!" said Donald. He got out one of the life jackets. "We're too far to turn back but you'll be safe in here!" He put the jacket on Webby like he would with the boys, seconds after that the sub crashes into a boulder, causing them to yelp and roll to the front._

_"Sorry, blindfold slip, still no clue where we are." called Launchpad._

_Donald and Webby sat up, with the royal court magician looking annoyed. He hated having to do this but Webby would probably be safer with him than with Launchpad._

_Donald sighed. "Oh, alright. I'll let you help."_

_Webby got up in pure excitement and brought out her arms._

_"I can come!?" she exclaimed as she flew her fists through the air. "First ever Donald and Webby team up!"_

_Donald got up and became strict._

_"Just remember this is not a normal adventure; it's a life threatening rescue mission, so you need to follow my orders no matter what. Got it?" he asked._

_Webby nodded in agreement._

_"You promise to be good?" asked Donald._

_Webby nodded again._

_"Good." the mage nodded._

* * *

_Later, Donald and Webby were at Merlock's hideout. They were fighting an ambush of Heartless._

_Donald unleashed his own flurry of blizzard shots that collided with the Bookmasters' spells and created an explosion that released ice sparkles. When the enemies closed in on Donald, the duck mage switched out Save the Queen for Centurion and tossed it. The tomahawk staff was flying through that air, piercing through multiple Heartless before they even laid a finger on Donald. He held out his hand and the staff came back to him. He begins using it like a bow staff to bash away more Heartless that came anywhere near him and then uses his thunder spell to destroy more Soldiers and Bookmasters coming his way._

_Webby was doing pretty well too, not as awesome as Donald but very well nonetheless. She clashed blades with a couple of Lance Warriors, deflecting their attacks easily. Like Dewey, she was fully capable of fighting with a sword. Webby roles beneath them and sliced one and then another. A Bookmaster unleashed a blizzard spell but Webby used the sword/lance like a javelin and leaps high into the air to dodge and then slash away at the spellcaster creature. A cyclone attempted to spin kick her but Webby flipped behind, gets her hand on the ground and kicks it away. She and Donald then got back to back and glared at the remaining Heartless approaching them._

_"Webby, I have an idea! Hold my hand." said Donald._

_"Right!" Webby nodded._

_Webby held Donald's hand and he leapt into the air just as the Heartless gather together. Donald switched back to Save the Queen and holds it out as green energy gathers around it._

_"Ultima!" Donald shouted as he slammed his staff to the ground and an explosion of green energy enveloped the area, destroying all the remaining Heartless._

* * *

_Donald saw Webby hold onto his hand and then used her grappling hook. She wrapped it around a piece of rock above and then swung across the pit with Donald holding onto her hand. They landed on the other side and Donald can't help but smile as she retracts her hook._

_"Impressive." commented Donald. "I wonder why we never did something together in all the time we spent in the mansion.  
_

_Webby smiled sadly. "Granny always said not to bother you like with Mr. McDuck. She said if you'd ever want to do something you'd come to me but you were always busy in your houseboat with your grumbling and everything."  
_

_Donald looked down regretfully for not bothering to spend time with Webby who tried to dismiss it with her hands held up._

_"Oh, but you don't have to feel bad or anything; I was busy too, with Granny's training and my research…about you." said Webby, aiming a bright smile at him. "I guess you could say that I've been preparing to go on an adventure like this with you my whole life. Out of Scrooge and Della you're actually kinda like my biggest idol."_

_She began walking forward and Donald couldn't help but be amazed as he walks with her._

_"It's kinda strange. You know so much about me, but I don't know a thing about you." he remarked._

_"Come on! Of course you know a lot about me!" scoffed Webby. "For example, my favourite color is…" She motioned to her outfit, thinking it would be obvious but like Scrooge, Donald was completely confused. "Pink! And my favorite bitching traps are spike pits like the one back there."_

_"I think I know your favorite accessory." said Donald._

_They immediately pointed at each other._

_Donald: "Bows!" Webby: "Talismans!"_

_Donald became confused since Webby didn't even have those._

_"Huh?! But you wear that bow every time and I've never seen you wear talismans." said Donald, confused._

_"Bows are kinda my second favourite accessories. Truth is I've always wanted to wear a talisman around my neck." explained Webby._

_"Okay… but, I know your favorite drink." said Donald._

_They immediately pointed at each other again._

_Donald: "Lemonade!" Webby: "Juice!"_

_Now this confused Donald even more, considering she drank lemonade in the morning._

_"But I saw you pour down a jug of lemonade in your mouth." said Donald._

_"Oh… I… really only did that to impress you…" said Webby sheepishly. She turned back to the door with her eyes wide open in nervousness. "I actually can't stand lemonade."_

_"Juice… talisman… I'll remember that." said Donald._

_Webby looked down with a sad smile while nervously clutching her wrist before taking a seat on the steps._

_"You know, I've been on some amazing adventures with the boys but… they're nothing compared to what you and Della achieved when you were my age." she remarked._

_Donald looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked,_

_"I mean, look." said Webby._

_She brought out a book with a poorly drawn picture of Della on it. Donald didn't need to read the title to recognise what it was._

_"Della's journal!?" Donald excliamed with wide eyes._

_He took it from her and opened it up, revealing the names and pictures of adventures Donald and Della went on together._

_"I remember all these adventures at the beginning of the page. They were the ones we went on when we went on since we were 6." said Donald,_

_Webby sat up and pointed to specific adventures. "Yeah, that's right. Over here is a page detailing a secret beast you and Della fought underneath Scrooge's money bin, then there's that battle the both of you had against the Gilded Man. Ooh, and here Della writes how you solved the Menehune Mystery, one of Duckburg's most impossible riddle."_

_She gave her idol and envious stare. "You two have been on so many adventures together that the ones I've been on pale in comparison. I don't know how I could ever live up to the legend of… you…" she said sadly._

_Donald was touched and at the same time gave Webby a look of sympathy. The pink loving duckling sat down looking a little dejected._

_"It's kinda hard trying to be the next Donald or Della Duck." she said sadly._

_Donald sat down next to her with a smile of reassurance._

_"You don't need to be like me at all Webby. " he told her._

_Webby gave an expression of surprise. "I don't?" she asked._

_"No, of course not!" Donald said kindly. "And you don't need to be like Della either."_

_He put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Maybe you haven't been on as much adventures as me Della but they're still ones that neither of us had the chance to go. You solved the mystery of Toth-Ra, you almost made it to the top of Mount Neverest, you explored the lost city of Atlantis, fought a giant money shark which yes, I know about and you made it to the Isle of Ithaquack at such a young age. You've been on a lot of amazing adventures and you were able to succeed in all of them because you have your own way of adventuring that makes you unique and special. You don't have to be me or Della, you need to be you. You should just be Webbigail Vanderquack!" Donald said with encouragement._

_Webby let Donald's speech sink in and takes time to absorb his words but still seemed lost._

_"I'm not sure if I quite understand." she told him._

_"Maybe I wasn't clear enough." said Donald._

_"No! I didn't mean it literally. I'm not sure if I quite understand my own way of adventuring." explained Webby._

_Donald warmly smiled at his fan. "You'll figure it out one day Webby, I have faith in you. If you can figure out your own way of adventuring I can guarantee that you'll be an even better adventurer than me or Della." he told her._

_Webby smiled gratefully. "You really mean it Donald?" she asked._

_"I do!" said Donald. "Here."_

_Donald handed the journal back to Webby. "Keep this safe with you. It holds the memories I share with my sister. Take care of it."_

_"I will Donald, I promise." promised Webby._

_"Good. And after this, maybe we should do something together so we can get to know each other better." suggested Donald._

_Webby warmly smiled at the idea._

_"I'd really like that Donald. But for now, let's save Daisy!" said Webby enthusiastically._

_"Yeah, let's go!" said Donald, determined to save his girlfriend._

* * *

_Webby and Merlock were now battling it out outside the volcano at the top. Webby tried to slam her fist in him but it ends up in the wall when Merlock evaded. Webby then turned and glared at the terrible magician before pointing at his talisman._

_"Give me that talisman you bad baddy!" she shouted. Webby blasted off; just Merlock created a large platform for him and Webby to fight on. The both of them were once again locked in magical combat and Webby got on Merlock's face, causing him to frantically struggle to get her off as she shoved down his hood._

_"Get off me you brat!" shouted Merlock._

_Webby hung on him as tight as possible and tried to grab the talisman but Merlock grabbed her by the shirt in time to throw her off. Webby managed to recover and proceeded to launch a couple of energy blast but Merlock avoided them easily as he flew towards Webby. He tugged on her shirt and held her up with his hand flaring up with energy._

_"You're meddling with powers you cannot comprehend child." Merlock said darkly._

_He fired and energy blast at close range. Webby screamed in pain and was sent crashing to a boulder. Merlock then surrounded the injured Webby in a green aura and levitated her towards him while staring at her sadistically._

_"Though, I do admit I'm a little impressed, but this talisman is mine." he told her. He ripped it from her neck._

_"NO!" Webby screamed._

_Webby lost her powers and Merlock finally placed the blue talisman in front of his own one and they both merged. His talisman swirledwith aura and turns from green to purple while swirling with electricity. Merlock laughed maniacally as he felt more power course inside his body than ever, causing a thunder storm to emerge._

_Donald and Daisy watch what was happening in horror._

_"Oh __no! He's done it!" Donald quacked in horror._

_"Yes!" exclaimed Merlock. "I have it! The power is finally all mine!" He then looked to Webby, who was in fear. "Why don't we test it out?" he asked sinisterly._

_Merlock lifted his hand and began squeezing Webby, causing the young female duckling to scream in pain. Merlock did a motion with his other hand that made the pain even worse and Webby's screamed become even louder. He proceeds to tear Webby apart, her clothes begin to get ripped and more tattered as she screamed and her bow is ripped off her hair. Merlock was seconds from killing her but then..._

_"STOP!" Donald and Daisy screamed._

_Merlock turned to see Donald and Daisy jumping towards him with their weapons out. Merlock released Webby and formed a long energy staff that he uses to block Donald and Daisy's combined strike against him. They were strong enough to push him back away from Webby. As they landed on the ground, Donald frantically lifted her head up and he and Daisy became extremely panicked and concerned._

_"Webby!" cried Daisy._

_"Webby! Are you okay!? Speak to me!" begged Donald._

_Webby was barely able to open her eyes. "Sorry Donald, Daisy, I tried but I couldn't get that talisman."_

_Donald softly smiled at Webby and lifted her off._

_"It's okay, you did a good job. I'll take it from here." he told her softly. He turned to Daisy. "Daisy, get Webby to safety."_

_"Right!" said Daisy._

_Daisy took Webby and immediately ran to boulder while Donald walked up and glared at Merlock just as it started to rain._

_"It ends here Merlock!" shouted Donald._

_He held a hand out and a bolt of lightning from the sky surrounds him, changing him to his Royal Court Magician attire as he summoned Save the Queen and gets into a battle stance. Webby and Daisy staredat this in awe_

_"Cool…" Webby muttered, amazed._

* * *

_Webby slammed into a boulder and dropped to the ground. Daisy sprawled across the platform and hit the ground hard. Donald slammed into a slanted boulder and his hat was blown off. Merlock teleported over to him, he harshly placed his energy staff over the duck's stomach and unleashed a bolt of energy that engulfs Donald and made him scream in pain. Daisy and Webby are unable to help due to the injuries they've sustained and could do nothing but watch in horror._

_"Do you want to know the difference between you and me Donald!? I am a Magician with the powers of the cosmos; you are just a lowly court magician with magic inferior to my own!" cackled Merlock._

_Merlock repeatedly slammed his fist into Donald's face. The mage could feel himself losing consciousness and Daisy cries tears._

_"DONALD NOOOO!" screamed Daisy._

_As Donald got tortured he saw something incredibly strange. In his mind he found himself in a field full of grass in front of the ocean. Out in the landscape is his deceased father Quackmore Duck. The scene continuously zoomed in on him as Donald was getting pummelled mercilessly and when the screen reachesd Quackmore's eyes something snapped and awakened within Donald. A familiar feeling he hadn't felt since his first visit to Ithaquack. In reality, Donald's eyes glowed electric blue and electricity wildly swirls around his body but Merlock was too blinded by his own power to notice._

_"I shall make this end as painful as possible." said Merlock._

_He delivered one last punch but to his greatest shock Donald grabbed it with ease and then the duck grabbed his staff and took it off him. Merlock could do nothing but watch Donald glare at him with deadly vehemence latched onto his glowing eyes. Donald effortlessly unleashed a lighting blast from both arms sending Merlock flying and landing on his back. Daisy and Webby watched this with absolute shock on their faces. Donald gets up and takes time to look at the very power he unleashed in Ithaquack when he battled Hades. His eyes are electric blue and electricity is crazily swirling and flaring all around his body like it did with Thor during the events of Ragnarok. He then turns his gaze back towards Merlock who gets up and glares at him in fury._

_"Lucky shot!" snarled Merlock._

_The both of them charged at each other with their weapons ready. They leapt and in slow-motion as Merlock attempted to deliver a finish blow but Donald was much faster and slams his staff into his chest, causing Merlock to hit the ground hard while Donald landed on his feet with his staff stylishly held out. Daisy and Webby continued to stare at the display of power in complete awe._

_"Quackers…! Is that really…my Donald!?" Daisy exclaimed in awe._

_Having read about this before, Webby knew what it is._

_"It's his true power…!" gasped Webby,_

_Donald dismissed Centurion for Save the Queen and ominously walked up a couple of steps before stopping to stare at Merlock who got back up again._

_"What are you?" exclaimed Merlock._

_"The Royal Court Magician of Disney Castle and Guardian to my kids. I'm DONALD DUCK!" Donald replied boldly._

_Merlock surrounded himself in purple aura again and summons his staff before levitating into the air and Donald got into a battle stance._

* * *

_Donald gave one last push with his weapons and finally made contact with the talisman. The jewellery cracked and then exploded, sending Donald, Daisy and Webby flying from Merlock. The barely managed to land on their feet and watched Merlock get blown off the platform. He grabbed onto the ledge and tried to hang on but it crumbled and he dropped down screaming to his doom in the volcano since he's now without his powers._

_"I REALLY HATE THAT DONALD DUUUUUUCK!" Merlock roared._

* * *

_After the whole adventure, Donald, Daisy, and Webby sat on top of the money bin eating Sea-Salt ice cream. Donald was reminiscing about Della._

_"I miss her." sighed Donald._

_Daisy patted Donald comfortingly. "I miss her too. Della and I used to get along so well. I guess you could say she was like the sister I've always wanted." she said softly._

_Webby felt truly sorry for the both of them._

_"The both of you really loved her." she remarked._

_"Yeah, we did." nodded Donald. He smiled warmly at Webby. "But you…you're a lot like her. You remind me of my sister, I guess that's why I knew I could trust you when we fought Merlock. You know, thanks to you, Sora, Daisy and the memory of my sister I finally remember why I used to love adventuring so much. Sure, someone gets hurt but that's part of the adventure. I loved it because it gave me a chance to meet new people, make new friends and I was able to bond more with Della and Uncle Scrooge after Ithaquack. At first I felt the excitement drove me away from the both of them and they never cared about me but then before I knew it we were getting closer. And the rush of excitement I felt afterwards made me so happy and invigorated." he told her kindly._

_Webby smiled and blushed at the praise. "Aww, that's sweet…" she said, touched. "And I can't believe I'm now a part of an actual Donald and Della Duck adventure! Thank you Donald!"_

_"Aww...You don't need to thank me Webbigail. You're a part of the family." Donald said kindly._

_"And you don't need to call me Webbigail anymore! I'm Webby!" Webby said happily._

_Donald playfully smiles at Webby and gives a soft nudge with his elbow._

_Webby warmly smiles and feels like crying tears of joy. Donald truly meant it when he called Webby her new niece and in response Webby lets out her emotions by jumping onto her new uncle for a big hug._

_Donald was surprised at first but then smiles, hugging back her brand new niece as tightly as possible, thus forming a new bond between Donald and Webby. Daisy warmly smiles and lets out a tear of joy to see the loving scene between the both of them and the sight of her boyfriend so happy, energized and having fully regained his adventurer's spirit truly warms her heart._

* * *

_Present:_

Everyone stared at Webby in shock after she finished.

"Wow..." Lena breathed in awe.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Dewey.

"This just further proves that Uncle Donald is a really cool uncle!" exclaimed Louie.

"You were pretty cool to Webby." aded Huey.

Webby blushed at the praise. "Thanks guys." she said, feeling touched.

"Seriously Pink, you were great in battle." said Lena.

"Yeah, you survived a magical attack from Merlock and lived to tell us about it!" said Dewey. "Despite the fact he was powerful, he is pretty cliché."

"And the team up with you, Uncle Donald, and Aunt Daisy was amazing too." added Louie.

"Now I really want to meet both Donald and Daisy." said Violet, feeling very eager.

"I'm sure you will today Vi." said Huey. Then, something came to his mind. "But wait. This true power Uncle Donald has. What is it exactly?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've only read and seen it once. It was a power he unleashed the first time in Ithaquack to defeat Hades. Donald's entire body was swirling with electricity and his eyes were glowing blue! It was absolutely amazing!" Webby replied.

"Oh man! I wish I was there to see it!" Dewey fanboyed.

"That's..." began Violet.

"Electrifying!" finished Lena.

The boys suddenly remembered their uncle's title.

"Oh! So that's why he's called the Mage of Thunder!" exclaimed Louie.

"I guess we probably should've figured that out since his thunder magic is more powerful than his other elements." remarked Huey,

"Ohmygosh! Our Uncle Donald is so cool! We practically have coolest uncle!" said Dewey. He then turned tk Webby. "But what does Merlock have against Uncle Donald anyway? Why does he hate him so much?"

"Yeah, usually enemies like that try to kill Uncle Scrooge." added Louie.

"Oh nothing. Donald and Della actually fought Merlock years ago. This wasn't the first time he kidnapped Daisy. He's mad because Donald practically humiliated him, broke his talisman and turned him into a child. You know, the usual." answered Webby nonchalantly.

"Makes sense." nodded Huey,

"Oh... so it's basically like Scrooge's enemies all wanting revenge on him but different." said Lena.

"Pretty much." nodded Webby.

As they talked, the conversation drifted off into other stuff.

* * *

Eventually, Launchpad landed the plane at Disney Castle. Scrooge and the kids disembarked.

"Have fun at yer reunion Launchpad!" called Scrooge.

"Thanks Mr. McD!" called Launchpad as he flew the plane off.

"Alright kids." said Scrooge. "You lot can walk around for a bit. When the festival opens, get to the ice cream stand and get ready to serve the customers."

"Got it Uncle Scrooge!" said Webby.

"Thanks lass." smiled Scrooge as he walked off.

"Ice cream stand?" asked Lena, raising an eyebrow.

"It's our stand at the festival." said Dewey. "It used to be Uncle Scrooge's, but now we do it."

"First time we did it was when we used Gyro's time machine to travel 12 years ago to see what the festival was like. We ran the ice cream shop." added Huey.

"And now, I get to do it with them!" said Webby. She then gasped excitedly. "And now you two can join too!"

Lena and Violet traded glances.

"Sounds good." said Violet.

"Better than nothin' I guess." said Lena.

"Great!" said Webby.

"Now come on, let's show you around." said Huey.

With that said, the six friends walked around the town.

It wasn't long until they reached the castle. There, Webby and the triplets recognized two familiar faces. Queen Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck.

"So where did Chip and Dale say Mickey and the others were going?" asked Minnie.

"I think they said Twilight Town." said Daisy.

"Hey Queen Minnie! Hi Aunt Daisy!" called Huey.

Minnie and Daisy turned around and smiled when they saw the kids.

"Hey boys! Hi Webby!" said Daisy.

"How was your stay back at the manor?" asked Minnie.

"Eh, it was ok." said Louie.

Daisy noticed Lena and Violet. "And who are these two?" she asked.

"My name is Violet Sabrewing." said Violet.

"Oh you're the friend Webby met at the library." said Daisy. "And you?" she asked the teen duck.

"Name's Lena." said Lena.

Minnie and Daisy gasped.

"You're Lena?!" Daisy exclaimed in shock.

Lena was surprised. "You've heard of me?" she asked.

"Webby and the boys told us about you." said Minnie.

"Of course they did." chuckled Lena.

"They really missed you a lot." said Daisy.

"Especially Webby and Louie." said Dewey.

Webby smiled while Louie looked a bit uncomfortable and blushed. Lena couldn't help but blush as well. Webby, she understood, but Louie too? Didn't see that coming.

"My name is Minnie Mouse." said Minnie.

"The queen?" asked Violet.

Minnie nodded. "But there's no need for formalities!" she added, smiling kindly.

"And I'm Daisy Duck." said Daisy.

"Oh so you're Donald's girlfriend." smirked Lena.

Daisy giggled. She liked Lena already. "Yep. And proud if it." she said proudly.

"So how did you come back?" Minnie asked Lena.

"I helped Webby bring her out of the Shadow Realm." said Violet. "I've been studying magic ever since the Shadow War."

"Fascinating." said Minnie. "Boy that was a really interesting day."

"You can say that again." said Daisy.

"So will you lot be helping at the ice cream stand too?" asked Minnie.

"We will." said Lena. "As long as we get a break to ride some stuff. It is my first full day out of the Shadow Realm.

Minnie giggled. "Of course."

"Cool." said Louie. "See you guys."

"Bye!" Minnie and Daisy said together.

The six friends then walked away.

"You guys are pretty casual with royals." commented Violet.

"They're our figurative aunt and our uncle's childhood friend, of course we would be." said Louie.

* * *

Later, at the ice cream stand, Lena and Violet were learning how to make the ice cream.

"So how's it coming along?" asked Webby.

"Almost done…" said Lena as she put the pink bow on a Daisy Sorbet. "Done!"

Violet finished putting on a pepper infused curry on a Bueno Volcano. "Finished." she told them.

"Looks great." said Louie.

"Thanks." the girls replied in unison.

Then, Huey noticed some people walk up. He recognized some of them as Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Roxas, Naminé. With them was a girl that looked like Kairi and Naminé, but with short black hair and had an Organization cloak on, a tall young man with dirty-blonde hair styled like a mullet and an Organization cloak, a male teen with spiky blonde hair, a male teen with brown hair held up by a headband, and a teen girl with long brown hair.

"Hey Huey! Dewey! Louie! Webby!" called Sora.

Huey smiled. "Hey you guys! Welcome to our ice cream stand!" he called.

This attracted the attention of his brothers and figurative sister, who came up to the group.

Lena and Violet decided to surprise the group.

"What's up guys?" asked Dewey. "World-traveling done already?"

"For now." replied Goofy.

"We're here to have fun at the Dream Festival." added Lea.

"So you guys are working the stand by yourselves?" asked Mickey.

The four ducklings nodded. "Yeah. Uncle Scrooge trusted us with this while he runs the concession stand near the Fruitball Plaza." said Louie.

"And it's my first time getting to help run it!" Webby said excitedly.

"So just the four of you?" asked Donald.

But to their surprise, the four shook their heads.

"There's more of you?" asked Kairi.

"That's right." said Lena from behind the stand.

Donald's eyes widened in shock. "Wait... I know that voice!"

Then, Lena walked out and stood next to Webby.

Donald gasped in shock. "Lena?!"

Everyone else gasped in shock.

"Hey Donald. Good to see you again." Lena said casually.

"Wait, you're Lena?!" Sora asked in shock.

Lena was taken aback. First Minnie and Daisy, and now all of them? "You've heard of me?" she asked.

"Donald, Webby, Scrooge, and the triplets told us about you." said Kairi as she and her friends got over the shock but were still surprised. "Like how you were Webby's first friend from outside the mansion that was a girl."

"How you were Magica De Spell's creation forced to do terrible things." added Riku.

"And how you were seemingly destroyed and lost to the Shadow Realm." finished Lea.

Lena smiled and nodded. "Yep. That's all true. But Webby and our new friend brought me back through the magic power of friendship."

"You mean like how you destroyed the money shark last year?" asked Mickey.

"The very same!" nodded Webby.

"Wait, who's your new friend?" asked Sora.

"That would be me." said Violet as she walked up and stood in between Webby and Huey. "I'm Violet. Violet Sabrewing. Webbigail's second best friend." she said, introducing herself.

"We met at the library." Webby added with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." said Donald. "I'm Donald."

Violet's eyes widened. "Donald Duck? As in Scrooge McDuck's nephew, uncle of Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and the court magician of Disney Castle?" she asked.

Donald was taken aback by that question, but nodded. "Yep. The kids tell you about me?" he asked.

"We sure did." nodded Huey.

"So who're the rest of you?" Lena asked, looking towards the group.

"Oh sorry!" Sora said sheepishly. "I'm Sora."

"Riku." said Riku.

"I'm Kairi." said Kairi.

"Name's Lea. Got it memorized?" asked Lea, taping the side of his head.

Lena and Violet smirked and nodded, making Lea chuckle.

"My name's Mickey." said Mickey.

"As in the king of this kingdom?" asked Lena.

"Yeah, but Mickey's fine." replied the mouse king.

"I'm Goofy!" said Goofy.

"I'm Hayner." said Hayner.

"Pence is the name." said Pence.

"I'm Olette." said Olette.

"I'm Roxas." said Roxas.

"Naminé." said Naminé.

"My name's Xion." said Xion.

"And mine's Myde." finished Myde.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby's eyes widened and they gasped as they looked at Roxas and Naminé in shock.

"Roxas! Naminé! What happened to you guys?" asked Louie.

"Yeah, you don't look like ghosts anymore!" added Dewey.

Roxas chuckled. "That's right. We have our own hearts and bodies now."

"It's a long story." said Sora.

At the six kid's nods, Huey looked over towards Xion.

"Say Xion, why do you look like Kairi and Naminé?" asked the red-clothed triplet.

"I was a replica of Sora's memories of Kairi while he, Goofy, their friend Jiminy, and your Uncle were asleep for a year. I was created to help the old Organization as their 14th member, despite not being a real Nobody." she replied.

"And she could wield a Keyblade like me since we both came from Sora." added Roxas. He then sighed. "But, there were problems. She somehow took strength away from me and I bgean to grow weaker."

"And since she wasn't a real Nobody, Xemnas, our leader, wanted her dead." added Lea, grimly.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet gasped.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Webby.

"And way low!" added Huey.

"I know the feeling." Lena muttered bitterly.

"We know. Like I said, the McDuck family told us about Magica's evil and abusive ways towards them and you." said Kairi.

"But I survived when my heart stayed safe within Sora's." said Xion, smiling. "And thanks to your Uncle Ludwig, Dr. Gearloose, Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera, two human scientists named Even and Ienzo, as well as Myde here, me, Naminé, and Roxas got to be human and have our own lives."

This brought smiles on the kids' faces.

"Well that's a happy ending to a dark story." said Lena.

"Anyway." said Huey. "What would you guys like from our shop?"

Everyone glanced up at the menu. Lea, Roxas, and Xion looked at each other knowingly and smiled.

"Three Sea-salt ice creams please." said Lea.

"Make that six." said Pence, gesturing to himself, Hayner, and Olette.

"I'll have the Double Crunch." said Sora.

"I'll take a Rockin' Crunch." said Riku.

"I'll have a Royalberry ice cream cone." said Kairi.

"One Bueno Volcano please." said Mickey.

"Donald Frizz for me." said Donald with a proud smile.

"I'll have the Goofy Parfait." said Goofy.

"I'll try the Daisy Sorbet." said Naminé.

"Ooh, Vanilla Glitz..." Myde said in awe. "I'll have that please."

Huey quickly finished writing down all the orders on a notepad. "Ok. Coming right up." he told them.

No sooner had he said that, Webby handed Lea, Xion, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette six bars of Sea-salt ice cream. The six blinked before shrugging and sat at the nearby picnic tables.

"So Lena, when were you restored?" asked Donald.

"Last night, actually." replied the teenage duck, preparing the Goofy Parfait. "The boys were cataloging treasure at the Bin with Scrooge while Webby was having a sleepover with Violet at the mansion." She then sighed, almost looking guilty. "I was suspicious about her, thinking that she was doing what I did to Webby when being Magica's puppet. And I didn't want Webby to forget me."

"We were studying the Shadow Realm." added Violet, making the Donald Frizz. "After the Shadow War, I found Magica's amulet and we tried to use that to bring Lena back from that realm. But we were attacked by Tulpas."

"What're those?" asked Olette, curious.

"Tulpas are a manifestation of great desire." replied Mickey as Huey handed him his ice cream.

"Yeah." nodded Lena, handing Goofy his Goofy Parfait and started making the Double Crunch ice cream for Sora. "They were a manifestation of my desire not to be forgotten by Webby. And to make matters worst, they had Webby held hostage."

"But using the power of friendship, we were able to save Webby from being lost forever." said Violet with a smile as she handed Riku his Rockin' Crunch.

"And using all of our friendship combined, we were able to bring Lena back." finished Webby with a smile as she handed Kairi her Royalberry ice cream.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Sora said in awe as he received his ice cream.

"Sounds like an adventure! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"And where was Mrs. B. during all this?" asked Donald.

"Becoming a fan of Darkwing Duck and filming a fan-made conclusion with Launchpad after learning the series was canceled before the finale." replied Dewey in a simple tone as he handed Naminé her Daisy Sorbet.

"It was a way of them bonding." added Louie as he handed Myde his Vanilla Glitz.

Donald blinked. "Okay..." he muttered, unsure what to make of that.

Soon, everyone had received their ice cream. The group of fourteen then sat together as they happily ate their treats.

* * *

Later, the six had closed the shop for a while so they could enjoy the festival too.

Dewey and Webby had gotten themselves some corn dogs as they sat on a bench.

"How's your first Dream Festival going Webs?" asked Dewey.

"Absolutely fun!" cheered Webby. "I got my old best friend, my new best friend, my best friends that are boys, and a bunch of friends from all over many worlds! It's fantastic."

Dewey chuckled. "You're so enthusiastic today Webby." he commented. "Then again, that's what makes you you."

Webby giggled bashfully. "Aw thanks Dewey. That's really sweet." she giggled.

Dewey smiled. He then looked down for a minute, almost sad.

Webby noticed and grew concerned. "Dewey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Webby, I'm glad that Lena's back, 'cause I missed her too, and I'm glad that you made a new friend but… does that mean you won't hang out with us anymore?" he asked.

Webby was shocked. "Dewey, why would you think that?!" she asked.

"You basically got your own group now." said Dewey sadly. "I guess you won;t need me or Huey or Louie anymore.

Webby punched Dewey's arm playfully. "Don't be ridiculous you handsome idiot." she said softly. "You and your brothers were my first friends I ever had. How could I never want to hang out with you? Yeah, I'm glad Lena's back and that Violet is my friend too, but I could never not want to hang out with you guys. You're my brothers."

Dewey was taken aback.

"And hey, that doesn;t mean we can't all hang out together. Whenever we're on adventures with Uncle Scrooge, we'd be an unstoppable team. All six of us." added Webby. "Huey and Violet would be the brains, Louie and Lena can see all the angles, and you and me are the tough fighters."

Dewey smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Webby. I'm glad we're best friends." he said to the female duck.

"Me too Dewey. Me too." said Webby with a smile.

"And thanks for helping me withe the whole Spear of Selene mystery." added Dewey.

Webby smiled. "Of course. I was happy to help." She then looked guilty. "I'm sorry I acted insensitive to you about your Mom back on Ithaquack." she told him.

Dewey smiled. "It's ok Webs. I forgive you. You were excited, I understand. That's what makes me like you a lot." he told her kindly.

Webby smiled. Then out of nowhere, she kissed Dewey on the cheek, making the middle triplet blush in surprise. Webby smiled and blushed as well.

Dewey smiled and the two laid back, continuing to eat their corn dogs. Eventually, Dewey's hand found itself on top of Webby's. Webby noticed, but didn't even mind at all. The two sat together as they watched the festival go on.

* * *

Near the castle, Louie and Lena were lounging around. They had ridden several rides already and were taking a break.

"So this your first time at any carnival?" asked Louie.

"Snuck into a few a couple of times." said Lena.

Louie chuckled. "Nice." He then looked at Lena. "Y'know Lena, you're pretty cool."

Lena was surprised by the compliment, but smiled in return. "Yeah. So are you Greenie."

Louie rolled his eyes. "You know you can just call me 'Louie,' right?" he asked.

"I prefer 'Greenie.'" smirked Lena.

Louie just huffed.

Then, something flew into Lena's mind. "Sey Louie, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Shoot." said Louie.

"Is it true that you missed me as much as Webby did?" she asked.

Louie was surprised by the question. But he decided to answer. "Well, uh… yeah, I, uh, I really did." he replied.

Lena was surprised. "Really? Not that I don't appreciate it but, how come?" she asked.

Louie felt a bit uncomfortable talking. "I-I'm not you would want to hear it." he told her.

Lena was now confused and concerned. "Why?" she asked.

"You'd probably laugh at me." Louie replied.

Lena was shocked. "You think I would?" she asked.

Louie looked at Lena. "You thought our names and appearances were funny." he pointed out.

Lena winced. "Sorry about that. But that was before I got to know you guys better." she admitted. "How come you missed me as much as Webby?" she asked.

Louie sighed with a sad expression. "Do you really want to know?" he asked.

Lena walked over to Louie and bent down to his level so her face was facing his. Louie looked up and was surprised to see Lena smiling softly at him.

"I do… Louie." she said softly.

Louie sighed. "Because… you remind me… of me." he replied.

Lena was surprised. "I do?" she asked. "How so?"

"Well, I'm basically the evil triplet who's lazy, cunning, able to see all the angles, and still have a good heart." said Louie. "I've never met anyone like me before. Until you came along, I thought no one in the family would truly understand me. But you actually do." he told her.

Lena was really taken aback.

"And when you died in the Shadow War, I felt like I lost someone important to me that day, just like Webby did." Louie said sadly. "And after witnessing your death during the Shadow War, I was _terrified_ of adventuring after that."

Lena was shocked, almost horrified, jaw agape after hearing that. "You were?!" she asked.

Louie nodded sadly. "I watched you die Lena. You _died_! You were only 15! That's really messed up." he told her.

Lena looked at Louie with sympathy. No wonder he was just as heartbroken as Webby after her death.

"I then began ti wonder where my place in the family was after that." said Louie. He looked at Lena. "You reminded me of me. Someone I could connect to. Until today, I thought I would never see you again."

Lena smiled, feeling touched by Louie's words.

"Gotta say Louie, aside from Webby and Scrooge, no one's ever been so kind to me before." she told him. "But you, although I like you and your brothers, you are really someone else."

"Really?" Louie asked in shock.

Lena nodded as she stood up. "Yeah. You're may favorite out of your group. You remind me of me like how I remind you of you." she told him. "And I think it's pretty cool that you missed me too."

Louie smiled. "Thanks Lena."

Lena then sighed. "I often wonder where my place in the world was too. I always think I'm nothing more than just Magica's shadow."

Louie held Lena's hands in his own. "No you aren't Lena. Like Sora and Kairi would say about Roxas and Naminé, long story, you are _you_. No one else." he said kindly. "And no one, not even Magica or some twisted-freak can change that."

Lena smiled at Louie's words. "Thanks Greenie." She then sighed in guilt. "I'm sorry my death scarred you."

Louie smiled. "It wasn't your fault Lena. Magica's the one to blame for that." he said softly.

"You know, I've never seen this side of you before Louie." commented Lena.

Louie shrugged. "Despite the fact that I rarely show it unless I absolutely need to, I care about my family a lot."

Lena looked at Louie in surprise. "You think of me as family?" she asked.

Louie nodded with a smile. "Yeah. You're like the older sister I never had before. Huey and Dewey feel the same."

Lena smiled, feeling flattered and touched.

"Wow. That's really nice coming from the evil triplet." she commented. "But I appreciate it a lot… Louie." she added sweetly.

Lena then kissed Louie's cheek, making the youngest triplet's jaw drop and eyes go wide. He then smiled and blushed.

Lena noticed, smiled, blushed, and giggled.

"C'mon, let;s go get some refreshments." said Lena.

"Sounds good. Hope they got Pep!." said Louie. He held out his hand. "Shall we?" he asked.

Lena giggled. "Sure."

Louie and Lena held hands as they walked back to the festival.

* * *

Back at the festival, Huey and Violet had just exited the Tilt-A-Whirl.

"Man that ride can make one very dizzy." said Huey.

"Good thing none of us got any motion sickness." said Violet.

The two nerds then began to walk through all the festivities.

"So you never believed in magic before?" asked Huey.

Violet nodded. "Yes. I always stuck to my beliefs that magic was never real. But after the Shadow War happened, I suddenly realized that there was more to knowledge than I thought. And I;m compelled to know more about it."

Huey smiled. "As long as you're around places like this, you'll get as many chances to see magic as you want." he told her.

Violet smiled. "How about you? You ever believed in magic before?" she asked.

"Not necessarily." said Huey. "But after our adventures with Uncle Scrooge, finding out that Uncle Donald was a mage, seeing Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea use Keyblades through magic as well, as well as many other stuff., I do now."

Violet chuckled as they stopped for a moment. "Yeah. Many smart people think that they know it all until the unexpected shows up right in front of you." she quipped.

Huey laughed. "Yeah. Happens to me all the time."

"How so?" asked Violet.

Huey sighed. "After Lena took us to a movie about mole monsters, me, her, and Webby went down the old subway to look for the legendary Terra-firmians. I kept dismissing that they were real until were shattered when I saw rhem in front of me. After that, I learned to embrace the unknown and there was more to the world than just what's in my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook." he told ner.

Violet smiled. "That's very mature of you Huey." Violet then sighed sadly. "But being a smart kid doesn't get you many friends. Truth be told, although I do just like to read, I wouldn't mind having friends. Webby and Lena really turned my life around when I met them. But I also wish that I could have an additional friend that understands me."

Huey placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey I know how you feel. I'm the oldest and the smartest out of my brothers. Don't get me wrong, I love them so much." he told her. "But it's often hard for us to make friends, especially me. I never found anyone around my age that was just like me. And like you, I Iike having Webby and Lena as friends, despite the fact they're like girl version of Dewey and Louie, not that that's bad, but it wouldn't hurt having a friend who understands me."

Huey then smiled at Violet. "And hey, I think I could be that friend you mentioned." he offered.

Violet was surprised. "You would?" she asked. "You would willingly be my friend? Just like Webby and Lena?"

"Of course." smiled Huey. "Everyone always feels like the odd one out. Like you and me."

Violet smiled. "That's very kind of you Huey. I theorize that this is the start of a new friendship."

Huey smiled. "I think so too Violet."

Just then, Sora and Riku came up.

"Hey guys." said Sora. "There's a match going on between Roxas, Lea, and Myde up against Seifer, Rai, and Fuu over at the Fruitball Court."

"Wanna join us?" asked Riku.

"Sure." said Huey.

"We'll be right there." said Violet.

"Cool. See you there." said Sora as he and Riku walked off.

Huey offered his hand. "Shall we Miss Sabrewing?" he asked politely.

Violet smiled before she suddenly kissed Huey on the cheek. Huey blushed and smiled sheepishly at the gesture. Violet noticed this, smiled, giggled, and blushed at Huey's expression.

"Of course Mr. Duck." she replied.

Hand-in-hand, Huey and Violet followed Sora and Riku to the Fruitball Court.

* * *

_The next night:_

Today and yesterday was eventful. During the Dream Festival, Pete and Vanitas had infiltrated the castle, got Sora, Mickey, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy trapped in a world called Wasteland, the Unversed attacked the town, many people had to be rescued, Donald proclaimed his love for Daisy and vice-versa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy won the Million Dreams Award, Ventus' heart was revealed to be inside Sora's heart since he was a kid, Sora and Roxas became Keyblade Masters, Mickey revealed to everyone about Aqua's whereabouts,

Lea and Myde revealed that Magica had all of her powers back, and Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had to head to Hill Valley again.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet were in the castle living room, in their pajamas, watching a Darkwing Duck marathon.

"Who would've thought a sleepover with three boys and three girls would be son fun." commented Louie.

"I know, it's amazing!" cheered Webby.

_Villains Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator were stealing rare jewels to sell on the black market._

_"Such shiny pretties." laughed Megavolt._

_"Hahahahahaha! Child's play for all of us!" cackled Quackerjack._

_Liquidator used his water to wreck the security cameras. "And no one's the wiser." he laughed._

_Bushroot used his vine plants to steal many necklaces. "I'll soon be a living plant king!" he laughed._

_Suddenly, purple gas filled the area._

_"Is that the security system?" asked Megavolt._

_"I am the terror that flaps in the night…" came a voice._

_"Brace yourselves boys." said Quackerjack._

_"I am the sun ray that blinds your vision…" came the voice again._

_"It's the Darkwing Dunce!" exclaimed Bushroot._

_"Correction… I am Darkwing Duck!" said the superhero as he smoke cleared to reveal himself. "Let's get dangerous!"_

_Bushroot sent his vines at Darkwing, only for him to grab them and use them to tie the villain up._

_Liquidator and Megavolt fired electricity and water at Darkwing, only for the superhero to leap away, causing the water and electricity to electrocute the other villain._

_Quackerjack threw chattering teeth at Darkwing, which bit his bill. Screaming in pain, Darkwing smacked them away as he pulled out his gas gun._

_"Suck gas, evil doer!" he shouted as he fired, making Quackerjack cough._

The six kids applauded.

"Now this looks like a decent show." said Lena.

"The action and move set is very intriguing." said Violet.

"Launchpad said that Jim Starling does his own stunts." said Louie.

"Cool." mused Lena.

"Quiet fascinating." said Violet.

"This is fun." said Webby happily. "All six of us together under one roof."

"You got that right Webs." said Dewey.

Lena then sighed. "Still doesn't help that Magica tamed up with dangerous villains and got her powers back." she muttered. "I thought I was truly free."

"You are free Lena." soothed Webby. "We'll make sure that she won't get near you."

"And that's a promise." assured Louie with a kind smile.

Lena smiled. "Thanks guys. It's nice to know that you guys care about me." she said happily.

"Well of course we do." said Louie. "We love you Lena."

"You too Violet." added Dewey.

Lena and Violet looked touched.

"Thank you everyone." said Violet. She and Lena then looked at the triplets with sad, but sympathetic looks.

"And… we're really sorry for what happened to your mom." added Lena softly.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were surprised.

"I told them." admitted Webby with a guilty expression. "They wanted to know."

The boys smiled softly. "It's ok Webby." said Dewey. "They're family. They deserve to know, just like you and everyone else in this castle like Aunt Daisy, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Sora, Kairi, and so on."

Webby smiled in relief.

"I finally feel like a part of a family that truly cares about me." said Lena happily.

"We will always be there for you Lena." said Louie.

"And that's a promise." added Violet.

Lena smiled happily. "Hey. I made you all something yesterday."

Lena pulled out four bracelets, in the colors for Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Violet. "Since me and Webby have our won, I made these for the rest of you. To symbolize our friendship."

"Aww thanks Lena." said Louie.

Violet and the triplets put on their respective bracelets.

"They look great." said Dewey.

"Very nice." mused Huey.

"And colorful." added Violet.

"Hey, let's make a pact." suggested Webby.

"For what?" asked Louie.

"To stick together as great friends." said Webby.

"Through time and space." said Lena.

"Through any challenges thrown at us." said Huey.

"To never forget one another." said Louie.

"To never drift apart." said Huey.

"To always be there for one another." said Dewey.

"To be the best friends we can be." said Violet.

"The best family ever!" the six said in unison.

As the marathon continued, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet all shared a warm group hug with warm smiles on their faces.

They were like brothers and sisters that loved each other very much.

And as the days would go on, Dewey and Webby, Huey and Violet, and Louie and Lena would discover that their own friendships would become something more.

* * *

_(DuckTales 2017 theme song plays)_

CAST  
_(In order of appearance)_

Kimiko Glenn as Lena

Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack

Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing

David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck

Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley

Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose

Danny Pudi as Huey Duck

Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck

Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck

Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrea/Gizmoduck

Susanne Blakeslee as Emily Quackfaster

Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack

David Kaye as Duckworth

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

Christopher Lloyd as Merlock

Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck

Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse  
_(posthumous role)_

Haley Joel Osment as Sora

Bill Farmer as Goofy

Quinton Flynn as Lea

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

David Gallagher as Riku

Justin Cowden as Hayner

Sean Marquette as Pence

Jessica DiCicco as Olette

Jesse McCartney as Roxas

Meaghan Jette Martin as Naminé

Alyson Stoner as Xion

Ryan O'Donohue as Myde

Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt

Michael Bell as Quackerjack

Corey Burton as Liquidator and Bushroot

Jim Cummings as Jim Starling/Darkwing Duck

* * *

In Loving Memory of those we lost in 2019:

W. Morgan Sheppard  
_(Atlantis: Milo's Return)_

Bradley Bolke  
_(The Year Without Santa Clause)_

Carol Channing  
_(The Addams Family [1992 series])_

Erica Yohn  
_(An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, An American Tail: Treasure of Manhattan Island)_

Albert Finney  
_(Scrooge [1970], Erin Brockovich, Annie [1982])_

Katherine Helmond  
_(Cars 1-3)_

Luke Perry  
_(The Simpsons)_

Larry "Flash" Jenkins  
_(Ferris Bueller's Day Off)_

Peter Mayhew  
_(Star Wars franchise)_

Doris Day  
_(The Doris Day Show)_

Isaac Kappy  
_(Thor)_

Leon Redbone  
_(Elf)_

Dr. John  
_(Blues Brothers 2000)_

Cameron Boyce  
_(Jessie, Descendants 1-3, Grown Ups 1-2)_

Freddie Jones  
_(The Black Cauldron)_

Rip Thorn  
_(Hercules, Bee Movie)_

Denise Nickerson  
_(Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory)_

Rutger Hauer  
_(Kingdom Hearts III)_

Russi Taylor  
_(Voice of Minnie Mouse, DuckTales, 2017 DuckTales, Cinderella 2-3, The Simpsons, The Simpsons Movie, Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey, Kingdom Hearts series)_

Peter Fonda  
_(Thomas and the Magic Railroad)_

Valerie Harper  
_(The Simpsons)_

Eddie Money  
_(Quack Pack)_

Rip Taylor  
_(Tom and Jerry: The Movie, DuckTales the Movie: Legend of the Lost Lamp, The Emperor's New School)_

Robert Forster  
_(The Simpsons)_

Michael J. Pollard  
_(Scrooged)_

Irving Burgie  
_(Day-O [The Banana Boat Song])_

René Auberjonois  
_(The Little Mermaid 1-2, An American Tail: Treasure of Manhattan Island, Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, DuckTales, Planes: Fire and Rescue)_

Carroll Spinney  
_(Sesame Street)_

Junior Johnson  
_(Cars 3)_

* * *

_**Thank you all for your support for this past year! I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll see you in 2020!**_

_**(1) Referencing Super Sayian 3 Odd's DuckTales Fanfic story "**__**DuckTales Rewritten: Episode 20: Donald the Royal Court Magician**__**."**_


End file.
